You Can Trust Me
by Victoria.M.Parker
Summary: It's Hermione's seventh year. Dumbledore's dead, and Snape is branded a murderer. Hermione uses everything in her power to help the Order, but just how far will she go and who can she trust?


_**Author's note: I'm not too sure where this is heading. It's my first attempt at a fan-fiction. Advice is welcome as are reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, as much as I would love to.**_

[You Can Trust Me]

-Chapter One

Hermione Granger sat in her favorite high-backed winged chair in the gold and scarlet common room. She had forgotten the book in her hands long ago; her attention was focused on the game in front of her. She could see small beads of sweat forming on Harry's forehead as he looked at the game board in dread. Ron always seemed to win their games of Wizard's Chest. Yet Hermione admired Harry's wiliness to compete with Ron anyways. He always seemed to last a little longer with each passing game.

This game had been their longest yet. It had lasted three and a half hours, and there still seemed to be no end in sight. Hermione looked back to her book and sighed. The book didn't quite satisfy her need of knowledge. It was an advanced potions book she found in the restricted section of the library, but Hermione hadn't found just what she was looking for.

After Dumbledore's death, _murder_, Hermione thought bitterly; she had been assigned to find a weakening potion intended for Lord Voldermort. Her assignment had been solely research, but of course Hermione couldn't pass up actually brewing it, herself. She had checked out every book in the library, and nearly every Potions and Dark Arts book in _Flourish and Blots_. But Hermione couldn't find anything, well anything strong enough for what they needed.

The rustling of people moving and objects being put away shook Hermione from her trance. She looked up at the boys, and smirked as she saw the look of triumph on Ron's face.

"Oy, 'Moine, coming to bed?" Ron asked as he patted Harry lightly on the back, emitting a slight smile from the other boy.

"Ah yeah, I'll be up in a few. I just wanted to finish up these last few chapters," Hermione pointed to a good hundred pages left in the book she was holding.

"If you say so," Ron muttered, shaking his head slightly.

She watched the two march up to their dormitory, finally feeling relived. She now could sneak into the Potions classroom, and hopefully into Professor Slughorn's private office. She only hoped that he had some rare banned books, the kind Professor Snape would have kept.

_Professor Snape the bloody traitor!_ Hermione sighed as she gathered the Map from her book bag. The murder of the Headmaster had hit most of the school body very hard. They couldn't believe that they would be attending school without him here, but that wasn't the hardest thing for Hermione. It was the fact that Professor Snape had been the murderer. Every time Harry had repeated his recollection of the night of the murder, Hermione wanted to burst into tears. She had spent 6 years previous begging the boys to address the said professor with respect. Something she thought he had deserved. She trusted him, respected him, and looked up to him.

In her fourth year was when it started; when he had to step back into the life of a Death Eater. She knew how hard it must have been for him. No, she didn't know, and that's what caused her to respect him so. He had given up the chance at a "normal" life, so he could spy for The Order. She would have stood in front of a curse for him, until last year.

Now, Hermione Granger, Head Girl, walked out of her common room placing a disillusionment charm on herself. She didn't want to chance running into any hall monitors tonight. It wasn't her night for hall duties, and security was tight since the death of Hogwarts most beloved Headmaster.

The new Headmaster, Professor Zaiden Duke, was appointed by the Ministry of Magic before they suffered a complete fall. During the summer Death Eaters attacked the Ministry from the inside out. They controlled over half of the employees, causing complete mayhem in the wizarding world. Families, pure and dirty were murdered, torn apart, and destroyed. Many students didn't come back for their seventh year, some scared, some dead. The only safe place anymore was Hogwarts and the Headquarters for the Order. Harry was now Secret Keeper for the Order, keeping the house safe from Professor Snape. Hogwarts seemed to become its own world during Hermione's seventh year. The new Headmaster kept the students and staff safe, with a full war raging on outside. Members of the Order were busy with trying to capture Death Eaters and information that they normally depended on Snape with. The number of Order members surged suddenly at the beginning of the school year with the fall of the Ministry. Now those still there worked with or for Lord Voldemort.

Hermione physically and mentally shook her head, trying to free it of thoughts. She needed to be alert to avoid detection on her way to the dungeons. The corridors seemed to be whispering back and forth to each other, morning the loss of the leader and many of its young.

She pulled out the map which she decided to "borrow" from Harry. He wouldn't miss it, she decided earlier when debating to ask him for it or not. She figured that taking it would cause fewer problems anyways. She lifted her wand to the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she muttered quietly.

The map showed a clear way to the dungeons, as long as she steered clear the Grand Stair case. It seemed the professors out on duty tonight had flocked around them. So through the portraits and behind statues she went.

The walls of the dungeons caused Hermione to shiver; they were damp, cold, unforgiving. The dampness must have been from the sudden change of weather the school was experiencing. They had a dry, warm fall, and it snowed for the first time today without warning. Without thinking Hermione walked up the wall next to the Potions Classroom door. It was cold, hard, and filled with anger. Coming into the classroom was getting harder and harder everyday. The room reeked of Severus Snape and no one could forget it. If given the chance, half of the school would kill him, no questions asked.

Quickly regaining herself, Hermione pulled her hand away from the stone, and looked back to her map. According to the map Professor Slughorn's private office was in the same place as Professor Snape's. Hermione only hoped that he left it unlocked much like Snape did in her second year.

When Hermione arrived at the door, she found that not only was it not unlocked, but it had a series of wards protecting it. Hermione sighed slightly out loud as she cleared the map and shoved it into her robe pocket. She turned and centered herself in front of the door, waving her wand in complicated motions to detect and disarm the various wards.

Ten minutes later, Hermione walked into the office, looking around for other life forms. Deciding she was alone, she walked over the book shelves and looked at all of the professor's titles. Not finding anything special she went over to his supply cupboard. Deciding that she was fine here alone, she ended her disillusionment charm and looked at all the supplies that Slughorn had. Just when she was about to give up, something caught her eye. Behind a bezoar stone, there was book. Hermione chuckled at the bad hiding spot for the book. She picked it up, looking over the Latin title: _Les Potions Pour __Ame__ En Peine_.

_That's interesting,_ Hermione thought, _Potions for the Lost Soul, maybe that's what I'm looking for after all._ Hermione grabbed the book, careful of its surroundings, shrunk it and placed it in her inner robe pocket as she slowly but swiftly made her way for the door.

She was steps away from the door to the main office when she heard the rustle of fabric. Freezing in her steps, Hermione cursed herself silently as she remembered that she took off her charm. The sound came from the back corner of the office and it was heading towards her. She pulled out her wand and backed into the shadows, but not before the other person could see her slip back into the storage cupboard.

_I can't believe I let a Professor catch me!_ Hermione thought as the figure walked past her. She started to feel warm in her student robes. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead and lower back. She knew she was caught. She watched the figure curious as to which professor it was. It surly wasn't Professor Slughorn. This professor was much too tall, thin, and had billowing robes? Hermione's eyes suddenly widened. _Professor Snape?!_ Hermione turned and ran out of the storage cupboard. She was half way out of the office, before the figure behind her could catch up. The figure grabbed her from behind her, one hand covering her mouth, and the other grabbed her wand hand.

"Well, it's nice to see that some things don't change Miss. Granger," the unmistakable Potions Masters voice echoed in Hermione's ears.


End file.
